


Comfortably Drunk

by OatBoat



Series: Dream Team / MCYT Requests 2020 [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OatBoat/pseuds/OatBoat
Summary: sadbeeboy requested: "drunk!george maybe? i feel like he’d be a cuddly drunk idk hahadkdk"Thank you for the request!If I find out this makes any of the parties of this story uncomfortable, I *WILL* delete this.ALSO(!): I do NOT ship George, Sapnap, or Dream, I ship their 'personas' if that makes sense.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team / MCYT Requests 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076135
Comments: 3
Kudos: 245
Collections: Cute MCYT





	Comfortably Drunk

New Years' would mark the one year anniversary of Sapnap, Dream, and George finally getting an apartment together. They had to go all out, there was no way they couldn’t. 

Passing by the picture of their first date, which was framed, Dream and Sapnap had mischievous looks on their faces as they held their hands behind their backs.

Hiding his intentions, Dream suggested, “Georgie, pick a hand,”. George was minding his own business and wrapping a last-minute gift on the floor of the living room. 

The trio decided to have a ‘Secret Santa’ after Christmas since Sapnap had his college finals to end the first semester and was completely passed out during Christmas to make up the weeks of sleep he missed on. The ‘Secret Santa’ was basically them giving each other gifts, but Sapnap insisted on keeping the “Christmas spirit alive!” Instead of having it the day after Christmas, they decided to hold off on it and treat them like anniversary gifts. George quickly wrapped the gifts, to make sure they couldn’t see it.

“Right?”  
“Is that a question or an answer?” Dream teased, which got an eye roll from the sitting boy. 

“Right,” George said more confidently, which satisfied Dream.

“Now pick one of my hands,” Unlike Dream, Sapnap couldn’t stop his sinister smile. Having lived with both Dream and Sapnap for a year, George picked up on the little signs each man did without realizing it. Seeing Sapnap’s smile and Dream’s lack of a smile, meant they were up to something. Nothing good he bets. 

“Left,” After George announced his answer, the duo took out their respective picked out hands to show what was in their hands. 

In Dream’s right hand, there was a bottle of orange Vodka, while Sapnap’s left hand had a bottle of red wine. Dream’s mischievous smile came out as Sapnap’s grew larger. 

“What were in the other options?” Dream pulled out a bottle of red wine, while Sapnap pulled out a bottle of orange Vodka. No matter what George picked, the trio would get drunk today. 

“We’re going to waste our anniversary on drinking?” George’s eyebrow raised and Sapnap and Dream both looked at each other. They’ve definitely planned this out, George thought.

“I wouldn’t say it’s wasting our anniversary, but rather enhance it,” Dream responded, grinning like an idiot. 

“Please?” The duo begged simultaneously, and George shook his head trying to convey his annoyance but knew he couldn’t reject him. 

“Pour me a shot of orange Vodka please,” The duo cheered and each sat next to George.

Sapnap went to wrap his hand around George’s but George hissed, “Don’t touch me, you’re too cold!”

Sapnap laughed and took his hand back, the trio each drank a shot of orange Vodka. 

George’s widened as the energy boost hit him, and started giggling. The three reacted to alcohol differently; George was a giggler, Dream stayed quiet, and Sapnap would eat a copious amount of junk food. 

George took one of the bottles of red wine and jumped as he uncorked the bottle. He manically giggled as he poured another shot for himself.

“What are you giggling at, Georgie?” Dream questioned as he swallowed the second shot of vodka like it was water. 

“I don’t know!” This made George laugh even harder to the point of tears pricking at his eyes. He took a breath to calm himself for a second as he swallowed the second shot. 

George crawled onto Sapnap’s legs as Sapnap sported both a puzzled and amused face.

“Kiss me, Sapnap,” George pouted and put on his best puppy dog expression. 

“I thought I was too cold?” Sapnap giggled as George’s pout got dramatically worse. 

“Please?” Either the alcohol was talking or Sapnap could have sworn George’s eyes twinkled as he begged for a kiss.

“If you insist,” Sapnap cupped George’s face gently and gave a tenderly alcohol-induced kiss. 

Forget the alcohol, George could get even drunker from this kiss alone. As they broke the kiss, a string of saliva was between them as they looked at each other’s eyes lovingly. Then, a peal of strong wheezy laughter was heard next to them.   
The duo looked like they were caught doing something wrong, and Dream continued to wheeze.

“You two are such lightweights,” Dream wheezed as he downed the third shot of vodka.

“Hug me?” George crawled to where Dream was, and Dream opened his arms and George plopped himself onto Dream’s chest. He stopped giggling and focused on Dream’s heartbeat.

“Your heartbeat is cute,” George slurred and gave a small laugh. He sounded like he was seconds from passing out, and was closer to sleep as he heard Dream’s laughter rumble from below him.

“Ah yes, the thing that keeps me alive is very adorable,” Dream mocked, and George’s head peered upwards to give him an offended stare. Dream simply gave him a kiss on his forehead, which usually brought drunk George back to a sedated state. Not this time though. 

“More,” George used the same pout he used on Sapnap. Sapnap may be a pushover, but Dream was not.

“Pretty please? With a cherry on top?” Scratch that, he totally was. Dream gave tiny kisses all over George’s face which brought out small spurts of giggles from George.

Dream stopped kissing George’s face and looked at Sapnap to check upon him. He had apparently left and gone to the kitchen to get a slice of pizza. It was truly amazing how lovingly drunk Sapnap looked at the pizza. 

Dream went back to giving small pecks on George’s face, which George happily accepted. As he was kissing George, Dream reached Sapnap's leg and tapped it. He motioned for Sapnap to come closer, and Sapnap came closer to them and brought his slice of pizza.

George seemed to notice this and was blissfully delighted, and started bouncing around with happiness.

“What?” Dream questioned George’s increase in happiness. 

“Gifts!” George clapped his hands and reached under the coffee table and took out the messily wrapped gifts he hid earlier from the duo. He gave Dream and Sapnap their respective gift.

“Open! Open! Please!” George pleaded, and Dream carefully opened the gift without breaking the wrapping paper while Sapnap went ham on the gift and ripped the wrapping paper to shreds. No matter which method they picked to open the gifts, the two saw what was in their hands at the same time. Their reactions made drunk George’s heart falter a bit in unconfidence. What if they hated their gifts?   
George’s confidence dropped, even more, when the duo had tears rolling down their faces. 

“I’m sorry, were they bad gifts?” George felt small and felt a shiver run through him. He was disappointed in himself for picking out gifts so bad that they made the duo cry. 

Instead, Sapnap and Dream pulled out their two gifts and told George to open his two gifts from them.

Confused, but still a bit upset, he opened the gifts. The two were small, black boxes. Even when he was drunk, he fully understood what this meant. Not sad anymore, he had a big smile.

He opened the boxes and found two rings. They were identical to each other.

Sapnap and Dream held up the rings George got for them, which were identical to the ones Dream and Sapnap got for him. 

Dream could not stop laughing as he gave Sapnap his gift and Sapnap gave Dream his gift. Dream’s laughing got worse as soon he opened the box to see another identical ring. Sapnap had a mystified look as he looked at the six identical rings, two for each man. 

“This is the alcohol picking all over again!” George giggled loudly.

“We really need to plan more properly next time,” Dream gave another hearty, wheezy laugh, and the other two followed suit. 

“Speaking of planning, we should plan our wedding?” Sapnap wiggled his eyebrows as he put on his two rings on his ring finger. Dream and George did the same thing for their two rings.

“That’s for the future, I want more hugs and kisses!” George exclaimed, and Dream and Sapnap more than willing gave it to their to-be husband. 

The three had matching smiles, all bright and full of love. They poured more shots to dance and drink the greatest anniversary gifts of all time. 

Thank you, alcohol! 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be opening a new work for you guys to suggest requests and they'll all be posted there (the new ones, not the old ones).  
> In the meantime, if you have a request, do let me know in the comments below!
> 
> ~
> 
> also, I'm sorry if this bad


End file.
